Harry Potter One Shots
by LoVeShipper09
Summary: Multi generation Harry Potter one shots.
1. Dear Lily

_**Snape/Lily**_

 **Dear Lily**

Maybe it was fate and destiny, maybe it was our past and it's influences or maybe it was him. It had always been there, that soul bond that the two of you shared. It was hidden in plain sight, the fighting and arguing hid it well but he had seen it, as clearly as you would eventually too. 

But I loved you too.

You were my first everything. Without you I wouldn't have known what friendship was, I wouldn't have known what it was to be protected and cared for and I wouldn't have known what it was to feel my heart surge with love and happiness merely because I was in your presence.

I'd like to think that for a fleeting moment you had thought of me in more than a platonic way.

But you never did.

I'd like to think that I'd given you as much as you did in our friendship.

But I never did.

You were too pure for my world. You were strong and fierce but in a snake pit you had to be cunning and ambitious. I was surrounded by my people and you were by your people. The more you tried to save me, the more I gave in to the Dark Arts. 

You deserved more.

I knew it and it made me resentful- it made me more resentful. You had become the streams of sunlight that the heavy, dark drapes of my soul couldn't rid itself of. And I loved you dearly for it but at the time I didn't want to.

So, I called you that horrid name. It wasn't planned or a cunning way into showing you deserved more. Of course not, I was selfish. It was a brief slip under pressure and embarrassment. You turned around and never looked back. And it was for the best for you.

Now without me lurking beside you, you had eyes for the rest of the world. You realized that you had it all upside down. The people you despised had been trying to defend your honour and protect you and your best friend had been the villain all along. Not soon after, the veil covering your heart had lifted and it had let him swoop in on his broomstick.

It could be seen on your face and in the way, you moved. He had awoken the dormant lioness in you and he treated you like the Gryffindor princess- no the Gryffindor queen that you were. This is what you deserved, ultimate happiness and now not I, your sister or any other resentful person could take it away. He made you complete.

You were my soul mate.

But he was your soul mate.

And so, I dove deeper and deeper into the dark. I had to be one of them, I needed in and not just as another Death Eater but to place in the hierarchy. For you see I had lost you because of them and this selfish obsession and I needed redemption for that because you were my everything wrapped in one by your lovely red locks.

My opportunity had arisen. I had my golden ticket in the form of a stolen prophecy and I got in. How ironic, it had been my greatest downfall. It had been your downfall. I scathed my knees begging for your life, I'd tried negotiation, sacrifices and yet all worthless actions.

Your heart and inner lioness had always put the people you love first and there was no greater love than a mother's love for her child. It's proven by the magical protection that runs through the veins of Harry Potter.

I had always been your downfall. I had been too selfish, too ambitious. Friendship was give and take and I took everything even after our friendship was terminated.

It left Potter Junior with nothing. I've heard he has your bright, beautiful emerald eyes, and his father's disgustingly, unruly hair. I'm sure he'll stick out with or without his infamous lightning bolt.

It doesn't matter any how because it's my turn to give back. I could never repay the debt that I owe you, but I will sacrifice my life for the boy, just as you did.

Just as you were my first, you'll be my last.

I'm sorry.

I'll always love you.

 _Sev_


	2. Red

Rose/Scorpius

There he stood. Always keeping a close proximity to her, even without knowing it.

It was the fateful day of me boarding the train for my first year of Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry, that had contained the source of infatuation that I've had ever since- even love if my pride allowed.

It was her fiery red hair that I saw when I first caught sight of her, then her warm, inviting, chocolate eyes I had seen after my departure from my parents, then her dazzling smile as she laughed at the nervousness of the son of the Boy Who Lived. 

As fate would have it, as the thought of her face ran through my confused eleven-year-old mind, the compartment door slid open revealing the very subject of my thoughts, her cousin right behind her.

"Erm Malfoy, right?" She hesitantly asked. In that frame of mind, it baffled me as to why her voice was so soothing to me. Not able to reply, I just curtly nodded my head.

"Mind if we join you? Our so-called family compartment is basically bursting at the seams and your compartment seems to be the only fairly empty one," Rose had said her face wore exhaustion but excitement still consumed her features.

"Yeah please, all the other students are just gawking at us," Albus had said.

"My owl is not the social animal and a bit cranky but if you can excuse Crackles, you're welcomed," I said, feeling my antisocial walls crumble around her and a goofy smile both broke onto their faces.

That was the first time we ever interacted, granted the rest of the train ride was spent discussing Quidditch with Albus and him informing me about his collection of chocolate frog cards while Rose had fallen asleep after she had been reading a book. 

There she stood. Basking with all her glory in the rare glimpse of sunlight in her proud Griffindor robes. Her curly waves of red caressing her until her lower back and her smile broadened when Lysander Scamander, Quidditch star pulled her into another embrace.

My heart thundered in my chest. My blood boiled. The frown I wore on my face deepened. If James Potter had not caught the snitch, like he always does, maybe I would be basking in her embrace but alas no, Gryffindor had won Slytherin again. 

Albus had Alice Longbottom to seek refuge in, after I had convinced him that I was Malfoy enough to handle a broken nose. Guess that's what I get for having a Potter for a best friend, love, the family kind I rarely get a glimpse of within my  
own bloodline. Thank Merlin, Potter was sorted into Slytherin.

I was so deep in thought- in memory, watching the 6 years that have passed flash before my eyes. Try outs for Quidditch in first year with Albus. Then the rejection that Al and I used to get our first taste of trouble. Detentions, studying, pranks,  
potion class, Professor Doodge's hatred and fury, friendship and Rose. I had become a fully pledged Potter and Weasley, much to the distaste of my father and Mr Ron Weasley. I grimaced and much to the pleasure of Lily Luna Potter who tended to be overly affectionate with me with other tendencies in mind.

"You look like you're in pain Scorpy," Scorpius had floated back to reality on the smooth voice of Rose Weasley.

"Nothing I can't handle," I brushed her off. What a bloody shitty defense mechanism.

"Don't be stubborn SHM, let's fix you up," Rose said gently grabbing ahold of my wrist. I pulled back, my entire arm igniting with just her touch, a look of hurt crossed her face.

"I'm good," I coldly said.

"Why don't you go polish the Quidditch trophy with your boyfriend," I continued, my voice laced with venom as my eyes blazed.

"Lysander is not my boyfriend Malfoy! What's the matter with you?" Famous Weasley rage took over.

"Please with all that intimacy, how is one to know the difference," I said this time trying to clutch onto my blank facial features.

"Watch your tongue with me Malfoy," Rose hissed before grabbing my wrist again. My heart jumped. She dragged us through the mass of hysteria following the final match of Quidditch for the season. We arrived in front of the Fat Lady. 

"Mandrakes," Rose silently whispered, her anger hidden under her calm. The portrait flew open after it's occupant looked with distaste at me, as led us to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, after safely not having the stairs transform into a slide we entered cautiously. Nobody was in there. She led me to her bed before searching for something. I looked down as I sat down, my blonde hair still falling over my forehead as I tried to push it back.

"Look up," Rose said.

I looked up her wand pointed to my face.

"Red-" I said panicked but then felt my nose crack, placing itself in place. Rose's face melted a little at the pet name but continued to work on her task.

"Aqua Eructo," Rose whispered pointing the tip of her wand to the cloth that had been accioed to her.

A damp cloth was placed on my skin as Rose gently removed the blood from my face. My hands placed themselves on her shoulders, as she knelt in front of me, as she had pressed too hard on bruised skin on my face.

"What you and my family see in getting hurt for a silly game, I'll never see," Rose whispered as she relaxed into my touch.

"Trust me, physical pain is endurable compared to emotional pain," The words slipped through my lips.

For the first time since grabbing my wrist, Rose looked up, searching my silver orbs for the cause of my pain. I pulled Rose up next to me on her bed before removing the cloth in her hand and discarding it.

"Scorpy-"

"Why can't you ever say my name? Are you ashamed of being my friend?"

"Oh, how can you say such a thing? You know you mean so much to me- Scorpius," Rose said placing her soft, loving palm on my face, I turned away, her touch still lingering on my face.

"All I'll ever be to you is a friend Weasley," I said shaking my head.

"What more do you want Malfoy? I befriended you with all odds against me, I stood by you through all the prejudice and against my father, I don't know what you want from me, have I not done enough?" Rose asked her kind brown eyes always looking  
for subjects to comfort.

"You don't get it!"

"Then explain it!"

I moved forward, my eyes blazing with anger.

"Fine!"

Then I fully moved forward and pushed my body flush against hers and connected our lips. I kissed her with all the built-up passion and longing that had been locked away for years and while she had not responded she hadn't pushed me away and  
complied with moving until her back hit her mattress and I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was straddling her, Rose Nymphdora Weasley.

Then her neck arched, and her fingers weaved through the hair on the nape of my neck and granted my tongue access. My left hand remained cupping Rose's cheek as my right hand roamed downwards until it reached her waist. She pushed further into me. I felt like my whole body had been set alight, in the best possible way. My throat growled and then I felt Rose's body stiffen and her hands move from around my neck to my chest and pushed against my Slytherin Quidditch robes. 

Confusion flooded through our eyes, then Rose's eyes were brimmed with tears. I had tried to caress her face, but she had turned away from my touch, like it had stung her.

"Get out," She whispered still facing away from me.

He heard his heart break. He saw his world collapse as his Malfoy walls rebuilt themselves around him, higher then when he was an 11-year-old boy. He had reached his maximum pain, being rejected by the girl he loved with his entire heart  
and his entire body and his entire being. The first time he saw her, she changed the colour red for him instead of anger and frustration, that came with his bloodline, it brought him calm and love, it brought him Rose but now it was back in full force. When he had left that dormitory, he left behind his heart, no Malfoy deserved anything faulty and broken, just as he had been raised. Goodbye Weasley.

Please review if you're interested in a sequel to this one shot xx


End file.
